Kamen Rider Shadow
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: During a vacation to Futo City, the kids run into Kamen Rider W fighting a T3 (Type-3) Magma Dopant, knowing W's predicament, Stanley becomes a new W Rider to protect his family during their 4 month stay at Futo City, Kamen Rider Shadow, it's your time to shine!


Kamen Rider Shadow: Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe!

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara-AKA-Carly does, Kamen Rider is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Japan, and Sonic is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team

Plot: During a vacation to Futo City, the kids run into Kamen Rider W fighting a T3 (Type-3) Magma Dopant, knowing W's predicament, Stanley becomes a new W Rider to protect his family during their 4 month stay at Futo City, Kamen Rider Shadow, it's your time to shine!

Preview

When the Dopants return

It cuts to the Dopants W and Accel have defeated as well as the Sonozaki Family Dopants

And W and Accel are too rusty to defeat them

It cuts to W and Accel struggling to get up as a Joker Dopant neared them laughing like a maniac

Its up to a new Kamen Rider to step in and save the day

"Henshin!" spoke Stanley as he transformed

It cuts to a black and purple Dark Kiva with a Yuuki Hijack Form head with purple eyes holding a black and purple PRSPD Shadow Saber like sword facing the Magma Dopant and he spoke "Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe (Now, count up for your sins)."

(Cue song: Home by 3DG (KR Shadow's theme)

New Allies

It cuts to Stanley shaking hands with Hidari Shotaro and Phillip as Zim shook hands with Ryuu

New Foes

It cuts to Stanley fighting a T3 Violence Dopant as TitanShadow Form

And a new enemy

"Henshin." said Mephiles as he turned into a black, silver and red version of Kamen Rider Shadow called Kamen Rider Oblivion and he spoke "Saa, Shinu made no jikan (Now, time to die)!" before charging at Stanley

Kamen Rider Shadow: Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe!

Chapter 1: The S/Shadow's Awakening

"Here we are, Futo City!" said Sonic and Sharp smiled, after a month of battle, it was time to kick back and relax and they see a man facing them "Are you members of the Futo City police force?" and Sharp said "I don't think so, why?" And the man takes out a red, bony USB Memory and shows his wrist to have a Memory Port like tattoo called a Gaia Driver "Then….." he pressed the button and it boomed **"Magma" **and he spoke "Burn." And he jammed it in and he changed into a humanoid creature made of magma "The Magma Dopant!?" said Mya and Stanley saw a figure that had one green half and one black half "W!" he spoke and the rider spoke "Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe." And the Dopant roared "W!" and shot fireballs at the rider and W dodged it and Shotaro spoke "We defeated you once, Togawa, and we'll do it again!" and Stanley said "The purple half is the hard-boiled gumshoe, Hidari Shotaro, the green half is Phillip, who has endless access to the Gaia Library." And Anna smiled at her younger brother as Zim held the ZeroDriver and slapped it on and slid a briefcase over to Stanley "Here, Stanley-Ikotou, something to aid you in combat against the Dopant threat." And Stanley popped it open and lifts a black DoubleDriver and saw GaiaMemories from Shadow to Dragon and he picked up the purple one and pressed it and it went **"Shadow" **and his mind filled with knowledge of the GaiaMemories and he slapped on the belt and spoke "Henshin!" and he inserted the Shadow Memory in the slot on the left **"Shadow" **it went and electricity surged as Stanley transformed

He looked like a black and purple Dark Kiva with a Yuuki Hijack Form head with purple eyes holding a black and purple PRSPD Shadow Saber like sword facing the Magma Dopant and he spoke "Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe (Now, count up for your sins)." As his black scalloped cape flowed in the wind and the Dopant roared and he slashed Magma and the Dopant turned to his GF, Marina, the T-Rex Dopant "Marina! My…MY WOUND'S NOT HEALING!" he cried and Shadow spoke "Kiss your GF Bye-bye!" and he inserts the Shadow Memory in the left slot of the sword **"Shadow-Maximum Drive" **and he spoke "Shadow Slash!" and he fired a black and purple sword beam at the T-Rex Dopant, defeating her and a brown haired Amy Rose fell down on her side as the T3 T-Rex Dopant Memory shattered and W gave Shadow a thumbs up "Marina! You little punk!" yelled the Magma Dopant as Stanley took out a red GaiaMemory with a flame themed B on the front **"Burning" **it went and he inserted it in the slot on the right **"Burning-Shadow" **and the armor obtained red and orange flame decals as the blade gained the effect of fire and increased in a few inches and the Dopant backed away "I heard of the phrase 'fight fire with fire' but this is ridiculous!" and Stanley inserted both memories in both ports **"Burning-Shadow: Maximum Drive" **and the blade caught on fire and he spoke "Burning Shadow Slash!" and he cleaved straight through the Magma Dopant and defeated him as a red headed cat fell to his side as the Memory shattered into pieces as Stanley reverted to normal as Anna hands him his own fedora and Stanley placed it on his head as Knuckles smiled at his second born child and son as Amy hugged him as Togawa and Marina were taken to jail as Shotaro patted Stanley's back and they walked into the Narumi Detective Agency for their vacation

Meanwhile in the Sonozaki household.

"Sonozaki Takeshi…." Said Ryubee as he petted Mikku "Yes, tou-san (Father)?" said Mephiles "Arise, Kamen Rider Oblivion." And Mephiles laughed evilly before….

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to read!"

"Sorry, Saeko-Oneechan!" said Mephiles and Ryubee said "Elder sisters, so difficult, huh?" and Saeko spoke "What was that!?" and both boys said "Nothin'!" before going "Phew!"

Next time on Kamen Rider Shadow

"Futo City is amazing!" said Stanley as he wore a Futo-Chan hat

"The author never loved his late child, only the money!" said a literary critic

"SHUT UP! I loved my daughter very much, and I will murder anyone who calls my love for my sweet Rikako into question!" said Keio Horinoichi before turning into the Puppeteer Dopant

Chapter 2: The P/Murderous Puppeteer


End file.
